


Mukuro

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: He's super confused, Hibari is pissed, It's mostly Mukuro teasing, M/M, Slight onesided Mukuro/Tsuna, There's quite a bit of cursing, Tsuna gets flashbacks to his time as Naruto, Tsuna is a bit OOC because memories, surprisingly it's mostly from Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: They found him. They found the real Mukuro. And now, it's time to end this. The battle can only go on for so long, and Tsuna needs to learn he can have strength, even in this life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don't understand how excited I was to get this part out. I already have the next part finished! So, please enjoy while I go off and edit

_Tsuna’s getting closer._

Hibari could feel it in his bones. His sunshine was _nearby_ and he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that. Maybe he should be happy? Knowing that his sunshine had survived and pineapple hadn’t gotten to him yet?

No…the pineapple was possibly waiting for him right now. The asshole was probably sitting with that _smirk_ on his face while Tsuna was wandering around.

He grimaced at the thought. His pain of his wounds was now dulled enough that he could possibly fight against him again, and he had even _more_ of a reason to.

Feelings of dread and panic made him antsy, so whistled softly, knowing possibly no one would hear but it helped him to _calm down_ , at the very least. The soft sound of whistling, letting air flow through his lungs, the familiar song; it helped him calm down.

At least…for now. Until he could get out.

Then that _pineapple_ would feel his _wrath_.

O~O~O

Tsuna was eternally grateful to Bianchi for having packed extra clothes – it seemed she thought of everything they needed on their trip. He was a bit surprised she had actually gone through his things to grab a spare outfit, and was silently wondering _when_ she had gone in his room (though he was glad she didn’t mention the other half of his closet, the half he usually wears when alone).

After what just happened, Tsuna wasn’t exactly in the mood to speak to the others. Yamamoto was completely out of commission for the rest of the battle, and they had pretty much wasted their trump card – the last Dying Will bullet. Even if they _do_ find Mukuro, there was no way they could defeat him while he was like this.

He’s weak. There’s no way to go around that.

 

The small group explored the building named the Kokuyou Healthy Land. The inside was as messy and broken as outside, almost like they had missed out on a battle hours before. They went around several rooms, only to find each staircase was destroyed.

“Mukuro is most likely on the upper floors.” Reborn said, turning to the others. “There should be a flight of stairs somewhere.”

Tsuna nodded silently, grimacing. He _felt_ familiar with this, and he wasn’t sure if that was concerning or not…He needed rest. He need a place to sit down that was _quiet_ and _calm_ and let him place his memories together. But, obviously, he wasn’t going to get that. Not yet, at least. Mukuro needed to be handled first. _Then_ , he’d sleep for two days straight.

But there’s also Hibari to worry about... He could _feel_ him. He could _tell_ he was in this building. But with Reborn’s watchful eye there was no way he could slip from the group to try and find him. Besides, he did _promise_ he would focus on Fuuta first.

It seemed as every second passed he was regretting making that promise.

Still, he’d keep it. He just _hoped_ that they would run into Hibari as they looked for Mukuro…

 

The group continued on their search to find a set of stairs that _weren’t_ damaged. It took a couple minutes, but they finally spotted an emergency ladder that led upstairs.

“Guys…” Tsuna spoke up for the first time in about fifteen minutes, immediately making six eyes turn to him.

“What’s wrong Tenth?”

“I just…have a bad feeling, that’s all.” He muttered, rubbing his temple as a soft throbbing pain began just behind his eyes. 

He didn’t see Bianchi frown, but he did feel her hand on his shoulder.

“…Tsuna, are you alright?”

“Wait, Tenth, are you in pain?” The two began to hover over him worriedly.

“What? No, no. I’m just—” He turned to face them, but found someone had come up behind them.

It was the boy who wielded yo-yos, Chikusa.

He let out a surprised yelp, making the siblings turn as well. Gokudera immediately stepped in front of him in a protective stance. In a second, he had thrown out dynamite.

They all expected an explosion, not the thick gas that caused a smokescreen around them.

“Tenth.” Gokudera just barely looked at him. “Please, go ahead, leave everything to me.”

“Gokudera…”

“Hayato, listen to me…” Bianchi began to tell him how it was Doctor Shamal’s trident mosquito that saved his life, and by going through this battle he would have to suffer painful attacks again.

“Wait, if you’re going to be in pain again-” Tsuna began to interrupt but Gokudera shook his head.

“That’s why I’m here. Please, go.” His eyes were pleading and determined. Tsuna faltered. He didn’t want to see his friend hurt but he was obviously stubborn about this…

“But…” As he began to argue weakly, Bianchi grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go, Tsuna.” She wouldn’t look at him.

“Bianchi…!”

“Tenth, _please_.” He fixed him with one of his smiles, a little forced, but also a bit hopeful. “Once this is over, we’ll go hang out sometime, ok?”

Tsuna stared a moment before nodding, giving him a smile in return. “You better keep that promise, Gokudera.” He gave him one last look before turning to follow Bianchi and Reborn up the ladder and through the second and third floors.

 

“Tsuna.”

“Hm?” He glanced up at the woman who had stopped, suddenly frowning at him and putting a hand over his forehead.

“You get headaches frequently, right? And panic attacks?”

His face flushed in embarrassment; he pushed her hand away and took a step back. He humored the idea about lying for a moment, but a part of him knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere. She _is_ a well-known hitman after all, she’d probably see through his lies easily. “Y-Yeah…but what does that have to do with anything?”

Her expression was disapproving. She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed. “It’s easy to tell, before we came here you went through a bad panic attack – don’t give me that look you it was obvious - and panic attacks can drain your energy. And the longer you stay the more your behavior changes slightly. If you need rest you can say.”

 _Have I really been that obvious?_ Guilt clawed in him. “…I-I don’t need rest. I’m fine.” _New plan just lie._

“Like _hell_ you are.” She set her jaw, her voice raised.

“ _Bianchi_.” It was Reborn who interrupted this time. His eyes, though, were on Tsuna who refused to look at either of them. “…we have to keep moving. It’s dangerous to stop and rest, even if Tsuna isn’t feeling well. You still feel ready to fight, right Tsuna?”

He immediately nodded despite the glare Bianchi gave the two of them. “Let’s just find Mukuro and take care of this quickly. Then I _promise_ I’ll go sit and rest somewhere. Ok, Bianchi?”

She stared at him for a moment before giving a long, almost suffering sigh. “ _Fine_.” She turned away. “The cinema is on this floor, so let’s check there.”

Tsuna nodded and followed right behind her, staring at her back. He hadn’t expected _Bianchi_ of all people to care so much about his well-being. Sure, he knew that by now, nearly everyone around him had an idea of his panic attacks and headaches. But no one really questioned it – except for Hibari, the only one who knows the _cause_ of them.

He glanced at Bianchi for a moment. He thought she, of all people, absolutely _hated_ him because of her strange attachment to Reborn. She didn’t really come off as someone who would actually care –

_A blonde woman leaned down before him, smiling. She smelled vaguely like alcohol but her aura towards him was almost motherly. “You’ll be a fine man someday.” She told him fondly. He wondered, for a moment, if this was what it’s like to have a mother or older sister._

“Tsuna?!”

Strong, feminine arms caught Tsuna as he nearly fell over. He stared at the dirt road – no, _tile ground_ beneath him. He could feel Bianchi at his side, holding him in place as he focused on counting the tiles, trying to ground himself to _this_ reality and not the _past_.

“Tsuna, are you alright?” Bianchi’s voice was soft, it reminded him of that woman. No wonder he had that flashback so suddenly.

He pulled away, but the older woman still hovered near him like he was a piece of glass that would fall over again. He nodded, rubbing his temples. “I’m…fine. I’m fine. I just got…dizzy.” That was a good excuse, right?

“Reborn,” Bianchi turned to the baby who seemed almost lost in thought. “He needs _rest_.”

“…Tsuna…this is up to you.” Reborn sounded almost careful. “If you think you need rest, we can find a safe place to stop for a minute.”

“N-No. No. I told you two I’m _fine._ ” He stepped away from Bianchi. “I just got a little dizzy, that’s all!”

“But _Tsuna_.”

“We need to find Fuuta and Mukuro.” Tsuna reminded her, and turned to Reborn. “And _you_ made me promise to focus on the mission! I’m fine. I can handle this.”

“…fine.”

“ _Reborn_.” Bianchi immediately protested, though Reborn shook his head.

“He says he’s fine, so we’ll move on. _But_.” He gave Tsuna a stern look. “If you nearly pass out again, we’ll make you stop.”

“…ok.” He frowned at the thought. He didn’t really _fight_ at all today. He was the one least deserving of a break.

Still, he walked on with Bianchi, towards the cinema. They opened the fairly rusty doors to the large room and peaked in. It was dark – not strange, considering it was a cinema – and empty. The chairs were cleared out so all that was left were ripped curtains and a…couch?

At the far end of the room was a _couch_ covered in several fluffy pillows and someone familiar sat on it.

“I’m very happy that we could meet again.” The familiar boy said, fixing him with a smile that screamed danger.

“I-It’s you!” Tsuna exclaimed in surprise, stepping into the room. “What are you doing here?! If…you were _really_ a hostage…wouldn’t you have left already?!” He demanded, the boy only smirked as if amused.

“…how _cute_.”

“W-What?”

“Tsuna, who’s this?” Bianchi interrupted, glaring the boy down. Her stance was guarded as she stood next to him.

“…this is a Kokuyou student I met in the forest earlier. He…told me he was a hostage.” He explained, watching the boy who only sat forward, resting his arms on his knees.

“Why don’t you come closer? I’d like to take some time to know you better…Tenth Vongola Boss.”

“…you know who I am…” Tsuna muttered in shock.

Bianchi took a step forward, glaring the boy down. “Tsuna…this isn’t a hostage.”

“That’s right.” The boy looked as if he was _laughing_ at them. “I’m the _real_ Rokudou Mukuro.”

Tsuna’s heartbeat skyrocketed in panic. He could feel the danger in the room, even if _Mukuro_ was sitting.

The sound of the rusty doors closing startled him. He ignored Mukuro’s laugh to turn to the door, expecting some other fighter he hadn’t seen before now, or one of the ones they had knocked out.

Instead, Fuuta stood, fixing them with a blank expression.

O~O~O

There was a battle going on.

Hibari could hear it, he could _feel_ it and the antsy feeling under his skin made him want to join in. It was close, so close he could _taste_ it.

He wished he had his tonfa.

It was annoying, having no control over his current situation. He tried to make out the voices – and only completely recognized that _smoker’s._ The two others he recognized as lackeys of the damn pineapple’s.

His leg bounced in impatience, hoping one of the bombs the smoker was no doubt throwing would hit the wall in front of him.

O~O~O

“Fuuta! You scared me…” Tsuna sighed in relief. The grin on his face was wide, and relief settled in his chest. That was one less thing to worry about…

“Looks like you’re alright…” Bianchi smiled next to him.

Fuuta didn’t answer. His eyes were blank.

Tsuna instantly got a terrible feeling.

“I-I searched for you after we met earlier…” He searched for any change in experession as he talked to the younger boy. “…Fuuta?”

“It’s dangerous here. You better step back.” Bianchi didn’t seem to notice Fuuta was acting strangely just yet.

Once again, Fuuta didn’t answer.

He brandished a knife.

Tsuna barely got to warn Bianchi before she was stabbed right in front of him.

“Bianchi!” He cried out, panic starting to shorten his breath. _Don’t be dead, don’t be dead, don’t be dead!_

On the far end of the room, Mukuro smirked.

O~O~O

 _Come on…_ The explosions had died down, and Hibari almost expected that Gokudera was dead. Though, the annoying smoker had more determination than that. He wouldn’t die so soon. Besides, if he died, Tsuna wouldn’t forgive him. And he _knew_ how much the boy adored his sunshine.

They sounded closer.

With a smirk, he prepped himself. Without his tonfa, it would be a bit harder, but he was sure he could find them as soon as he broke out. Then, from there, he would find Tsuna.

The wall exploded, and crumbled in front of him.

He bunched up to avoid most of the damage, some scrapes from the concrete walls hitting him did little to no damage. He glanced up as it finally died down, and caught sight of two subordinates and a nearly dead Gokudera.

Gokudera chuckled, fixing him with a smirk. “Don’t you look well?”

He raised an eyebrow slightly, before turning to the other two. Obstacles. “…how is Tsuna?”

They glanced at each other for a moment; a silent agreement was made.

“…he’s alright. A little tired but alright.” Gokudera muttered back. “He’s off to fight Mukuro.”

He made a sound of annoyance, “…I’ll take care of these…animals.”

It would be nice to feel their bones break under his tonfa before he went to do the same to Mukuro. A nice… _warm up_ battle.

Hibird landed on his shoulder. He held back a fond smile at his companion. He’d have to find a treat for the small bird later.

Ignoring the obstacles that were talking before him, he glanced at Gokudera. He was bleeding out and clearly losing a lot of energy. “If you die, Tsuna won’t forgive you.” He reminded him softly.

“Fuck off.” Gokudera muttered back. He got the message.

“Hn.” He replied softly, before turning back to the obstacles in his way. A smirk formed on his face. This was going to be _fun_.

The puppy came at him first.

His tonfa were on the ground.

It took one hit to send him flying through a window and out the building. Hm…that might have killed him.

Oh well.

He glanced at the other who seemed to be holding yo-yos. He narrowed his eyes. Hibari raised his tonfa in response.

“I’ll bite you to death.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Please don’t die Bianchi…please don’t die…” Tsuna muttered in panic, trying to calm himself down as he approached the woman bleeding out on the floor. He kneeled next to her – how does he patch up wounds again? Ugh, if only Sakura was here!

Wait…who’s Sakura?

A moment of confusion passed on his face, before he shook his head, turning to Fuuta, who held the bloody knife.

“Fuuta…what are you doing?!”

The boy didn’t answer. Instead he walked up to him and tried to stab him. He quickly dodged – there was enough hesitation in the strike and he was surprisingly fast enough to avoid it.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you doing this?!” Tsuna demanded, backing away.

The boy still didn’t answer. His eyes were blank.

“His mind is being controlled.” Reborn said from his place watching over Bianchi.

“What…?” Has he dealt with mind control before? His mind was jumbled and panicked. He couldn’t _remember_.

 _Of course! The one time I want to remember something, I can’t! _He thought bitterly, dodging another one of Fuuta’s strikes. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep this up.

Mukuro laughed.

“Reborn!” He glanced back at the baby, trying to keep an eye on Fuuta and the _knife._ “What do I—ack!” He let out a cough as a whip wrapped around his neck, and he was dragged back towards Reborn, effectively choking him.

“I borrowed this whip from Dino earlier. Use it to fight.”

The grip around his neck loosened, but he knew it would leave a bruise. With a grimace, he took the whip from him. He’s _never_ used a whip. As far as he could remember in his past life, a majority of the attacks he used were from a close distance. How the hell do you use a whip?!

“ _Kufufufu_ …” Mukuro had pure amusement written on his face. “What will you do now, Vongola Boss?”

Tsuna nearly jumped, suddenly remembering Mukuro was _there_.

If Mukuro was the one mind controlling Fuuta…

Then by defeating him, that would break it, right?

With a new resolve, he dodged another one of Fuuta’s strikes and ran right for Mukuro.

Slight surprise showed on his face, and he smirked. “Oh? What a _cute_ idea…thinking you can attack me…”

He ignored the boy’s taunt and glanced back at Fuuta who was right behind him. “Don’t come closer!” Glancing back at Mukuro, he gripped the whip. “I have no choice…”

He attacked with what he _hoped_ was a firm swing – but the end of the whip ended up smacking his face and tangling his feet.

“ _Ow_.” He groaned, thoroughly embarrassed as Mukuro laughed above him.

“Kuhahaha! You surprise me, cute Boss, as always.”

_Did…he just call me cute?_

“Oh, look, better watch your back…it’s dangerous.” He said cheerfully, before Tsuna could really think about what he just said.

“Wha…?” He glanced back, and saw Fuuta tangled up in the rope of the whip. Then, he noticed the knife had fallen beside him.

Before Fuuta could grab it, Tsuna quickly knocked it out of reach, blocking the boy’s movements.

For the first time since coming into the room, Tsuna looked properly at Fuuta’s eyes.

They were the same as Lanchia’s.

…Fuuta’s been controlled by Mukuro for who _knows_ long. He must have felt the same guilt that man did – waking up out of the control only to find the people he’s hurt…

Is it possible Mukuro has forced him to kill too?

He looked up and realized, in his distraction, Fuuta had grabbed the knife and came at him with it in hand. “F-Fuuta…!” He stared into his eyes, trying to convey compassion and honesty. “ _It’s not your fault_.”

The boy paused. Tsuna nearly sighed in relief but he went on, ignoring the knife pointed just a few centimeters away from his face. “ _None_ of it is your fault.” His voice was firm, perhaps a bit softer. “We’re all still on your side. You don’t have to worry just…come with us. Please?”

Fuuta’s expression was in shock, before he flinched, holding his head like he was in pain.

“Fuuta?!”

“Tsu…” The boy glanced up, tears were welling in his eyes. “ _Tsuna-nii_ …” He choked out before falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Fuuta!” He went over to the boy, putting him on his back and starting to notice his nose and ears were starting to bleed. “No, no... I’m so sorry Fuuta…what do I do?” He asked softly, hating he had no medical experience.

He hated that he wished for a girl named Sakura to be here, even if he couldn’t pin the name to a face.

“I believe he hasn’t slept at all these past 10 days…” Mukuro suddenly spoke up, and he turned to him. He still sat, smirking as he lounged on his couch. Tsuna clenched his fists, wanting to walk over and punch him. It was because of _him_ all this had happened after all.

Mukuro continued to talk, as if unaware of the near murderous thoughts Tsuna was having towards him. He told him of how he had come to Japan purely to find Tsuna, so they decided to use Fuuta and his list of strong fighters to try and flush them out.

“Our plan was a huge success.” Mukuro smirked, obviously proud of himself. “The Vongola is standing before me, right now.”

“How…how _dare_ you…” Tsuna muttered.

“Hm?”

Tsuna turned, gritting his teeth as _anger_ festered in his chest. He glared Mukuro down, the other boy seemed surprised, before licking his lips.

“Rokudou Mukuro…What the _hell_ do you think people are?!”

“Toys…I suppose.” He answered with a smirk

“You…I _pity_ you.” Tsuna announced with a glare. That just surprised Mukuro again, before his expression settled into amusement.

“Oh? You _pity_ me?”

“Yes. I do. Humans have _emotions._ Humans aren’t just…just _puppets_ or _playthings_ you can use to your will! And I _pity_ you.” He gripped the whip, starting to approach Mukuro with anger festering. “I fucking _pity_ you for thinking so _lowly_ of others! _No one_ should go through manipulation like that!” With that, he ran the rest of his way, wanting to punch that amused smirk off the boy’s face.

In the second he tried to use his whip, he somehow found himself behind Mukuro…

And covered head to toe in cuts.

“ _Ow_.” He muttered. He wasn’t _used to_ wounds in this life – well, _yet_. And in that life…for some reason he was sure he would have healed in a minute. But _here_ the wounds stayed, bleeding and the red metallic liquid began to soak into his shirt.

“What’s the matter?” Mukuro asked, tauntingly.

He turned to glare at him. “…what happened?”

Mukuro’s eye was revealed to have purple Dying Will flames covering it – and he also apparently had the powers of the six paths of reincarnation.

…six paths…

_Six Paths…._

Why did that sound so familiar?

Why…did he have he feeling that he had the power of the Six Paths before?

“…why do you have that? You _shouldn’t_ have that. You _can’t_ use it.” Tsuna muttered, memories were colliding as he tried to figure out why he _knows this_.

“Oh? I told you, my body—”

“ _No._ That’s _wrong._ To get the Six Paths you need…you need to be…” Tsuna faltered. You need to be _what_?

“Oh…you seem to know a bit about Six Paths. Why are you confused?”

He ignored Mukuro, squinting into the distance. Reality warped before his eyes, memories of _war_ flashed in front of him. He…he _had_ that power. It was _different_ though. It wasn’t the way Mukuro described. No…but then…how had _he_ gotten it? Back then?

“Don’t get distracted now.” Mukuro chided him, breaking him out of his thoughts but…there was still a war going on in his head.

It didn’t help when Mukuro used an illusion against him.

“I…the ground…is it normal?” Tsuna muttered, almost afraid to touch it. Maybe he _should_ have accepted Bianchi’s offer of rest earlier. Every time he blinked he thought he was in a war zone, surrounded by soldiers.

“Tsuna, get yourself together.” Reborn slapped him.

He scowled. “Not fucking _helping_ Pervy- Reborn.” Now he was mixing them up…this was great. Just great.

Mukuro brought out snakes next.

It reminded him of a large snake in a forest with high trees. One that _ate_ him-

“W-Wait, wait…I can’t…slow _down_.” Fuck, his memories were colliding in a haphazardly painful way. Mukuro was a danger but why did he see that _snake bastard_ when he looked at him? He had to _try_ and keep it together…

“Tsuna.”

That voice wasn’t Reborn’s. Or Mukuro’s.

This voice immediately made relief settle in his chest. He nearly choked out a sob as he spotted dark hair.

The snakes exploded under him.

“G-Gokudera! Hibari!” He cried out in excitement and pure relief. They both looked worse for wear, and Hibari dumped Gokudera to the side.

“We’re even.” He said firmly before heading over to Tsuna, bending down in front of him. Tsuna barely had time to chastise him for pushing Gokudera to the side when the boy suddenly put his hands on his cheeks. His hands were a bit rough but the familiar warmth was more than welcomed. “Tsuna. Focus.”

“I’m _trying,_ asshole.” He muttered. He was so _close_. _Too_ close. He wanted to hug him, to cry, he didn’t know. But he wanted relief of this _joy_ that sprouted in his chest seeing Hibari was alright.

They locked eyes for a moment.

And in that moment, Tsuna wondered if Hibari was going to kiss him.

The other boy, to his disappointment (not that he was hoping _that much_ for a kiss…), only answered with a chuckle. “I’ll take care of him. You sit here and try to calm down.”

He pulled away a bit too soon. Tsuna tried to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks and his erratic heartbeat. He felt…far more _grounded_ than he did earlier, at the very least.

“How… _touching_.” Mukuro practically purred. Tsuna had nearly forgotten he was there. “I _knew_ you had a weakness Hibari – who knew there was more than just one? Hm…perhaps I should have expected this. Vongola here was awfully worried earlier when he asked about you.”

Hibari didn’t even blink. He only narrowed his eyes. Despite his emotionless mask Tsuna could tell there was rage just under his skin. He _looked_ and _felt_ dangerous – matched with the blood, soot and dirt covering him it just amplified the obvious threat Hibari imposed.

“Are you ready to repent?” Hibari finally spoke, in a voice that sent a chill down Tsuna’s spine.

“How frightening.” Mukuro’s lips curled up, amused. He didn't seem at all intimidated. “I know you’d like to avenge yourself and your _boyfriend_ …but don’t get in my way. I’m having _fun_ with Vongola, and you shouldn’t even be standing, should you? How many bones in your body have I broken?”

His voice was teasing. Tsuna’s heart clenched. He expected that the blood was from someone he fought but it obviously _wasn’t_. How hurt was Hibari?

_How badly did Mukuro hurt him?_

“Are those your final words?” Hibari’s voice was sharp.

“ _Kufufufu_ …what interesting things you say.” Mukuro merely laughed. “No choice then. Let’s dispose of you first.”

“H-Hibari! He uses Dying Will Flames!” He quickly warned him. He desperately wanted to fight but he knew he would be useless in this battle.

He glanced at him with a slight nod before they began their attack, so fast Tsuna couldn’t follow it with his current skill level.

 _Wait…I’m supposed to be focusing…_ He closed his eyes. The sounds of battle faded into the distance. He trusted Hibari not to let him get hurt as he tried to ground himself further.

This was his reality. This was his life. He wasn’t blonde. He didn’t have blue eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, he let out a gasp. Hibari was bleeding and surrounded by…cherry blossoms?

Wait…did he…have the disease…?

“Hibari!” He stood, ready to get him out of there at a moment’s notice.

“Tenth, stop.” Gokudera put a hand on his shoulder. When had he walked up next to him?

“But Gokudera,” he immediately protested, “Hibari is…!”

Before he could finish his sentence, Gokudera practically shoved a prescription in his face. On the description was Doctor Shamal’s name, along with how many tablets to take for the Sakura-kura disease. It seemed some was taken already.

The puzzle piece connected and Tsuna sighed in relief. Knowing now that the boy he cared for would be alright, he watched as Hibari gave a blow to Mukuro’s chest, making him fall unconscious.

The Sakura blossoms began to disappear, and Tsuna jogged over. “Hibari! Are you alright?”

Hibari glanced at him, as if taking one final look to make sure he was ok…before falling over in a faint.

“H-Hibari!” Without hesitating, Tsuna went on his knees next to the boy. “Please be ok…” He turned Hibari onto his back, hovering over him. He hasn’t really seen Hibari sleep before, despite the two of them sometimes sleeping in the same bed. The boy was very…pretty. Even when covered in dirt and blood he had this _majestic_ feel to him.

Almost in a trance, Tsuna moved a hand towards Hibari’s face. To cradle it? To brush away his bangs? He wasn’t sure, since Reborn shocked him out of his trance.

“He’s been fighting even through all those injuries….” Reborn was standing next to him. “It must have been vexing for him to lose that first time…considering his reasons for wanting to defeat Mukuro in the first place.” Reborn glanced at him, but Tsuna looked away, trying to pretend he _wasn’t_ blushing.

Besides there was more to worry about. Hibari was definitely far more hurt than he was letting on and he felt worry and _anger_ fester in his gut.

With a yelp, he suddenly remembered Bianchi and Fuuta was _also_ injured. “Wait, we need to hurry and get everyone to the hospital!”

“Don’t worry.” Reborn answered. “The Vongola’s best medical team is on their way here.”

“That’s good to know…”

“Wait, Gokudera…” Tsuna turned to the boy, suddenly guilty as he had focused mostly on Hibari as soon as they came in earlier, instead of his friend. The boy looked like he’d been through hell. “You should take it easy for a while. Sit down…”

“There’s no need for a medical team.”

They turned – Mukuro was sitting up, very much conscious and holding a gun right at them. “Because there will be no one left alive here.” He smirked.

“Bastard!” Gokudera growled.

“ _Kufufufu…”_

Tsuna shivered, suddenly getting a _terrible_ feeling.

“ _Arrivederci._ ” He spoke in Italian, and gave them a horrifyingly chilling smile.

The loud, but familiar sound of a gunshot rang out, and Mukuro slumped to the ground.

The feeling didn’t go away. Even as Tsuna stared at his dead body, he just had a _feeling_ this wasn’t the end. That he hadn’t just killed himself. No, he had _threatened_ them before he did it…

“Guys…don’t relax.” Tsuna muttered.

“What’s wrong, Tenth?” Gokudera frowned.

“…I have a _really_ bad feeling.” Tsuna’s eyes didn’t leave the dead body. An image of a long-haired man with snake-like features passed in his mind.

There was a sound behind them and they turned to see Bianchi starting to sit up.

While the other two greeted her, telling her to take it easy, Tsuna took a step back. There was something… _off_ about her. Something eerily _familiar_ about her facial expression.

“Gokudera! Don’t get any closer!”

“Huh?”

He turned to Tsuna with a frown. “Tenth, it’s just Sis.”

“I...but…” He glanced at Bianchi and felt a shiver down his spine.

“What’s wrong, Tsuna? Lend me your shoulder too…” Bianchi’s expression was soft, but he took another step back.

_I don’t trust this._

He was proven right when Bianchi suddenly began attacking them.

“Rokudou Mukuro…” Tsuna glared at him through Bianchi.

Mukuro laughed, revealing himself through his eye on Bianchi’s face. “And so, we meet again, Vongola.”

Tsuna was forced to watch as Mukuro hopped bodies. From Bianchi, he went to Gokudera, and back to Bianchi…and then to Hibari.

“You better _let him fucking go_.” Tsuna growled as Mukuro laughed.

“Ah, I _would_ use this body…but he’s quite broken…” Panic stabbed into his chest as he laughed again. “To think he could fight with this body…how frightening.”

Before he could open his mouth to reply angrily, Hibari fell over and he was back to possessing both Gokudera and Bianchi. Then, he brought in Ken and Chikusa too.

Four people.

He was possessing _four people at once._

And Tsuna felt absolutely helpless.

He was attacked in an endless barrage of the abilities of his friends and Mukuro’s attacks, as well as illusions. Reborn was trying to help, but Tsuna couldn’t help but doubt his ability to do much other than ward off the attacks for a short while.

Reborn was telling him he could surpass himself. That he could _do_ something.

But _how_?!

This wasn’t his past. He didn’t have chakra. He wasn’t a ninja. He was a kid who relied too much on everyone around him to solve his problems.

He was completely useless.

 

Mukuro was pushing the bodies too far. He admitted it. He had broken the bodies of his subordinates but he still kept _moving._

What the _hell_ did he think he was doing?

“Those…those are the bodies of your friends!” Tsuna ignored his pain as he stood up to glare at the Mukuro in Chikusa. “You can’t just _use_ them to your liking!” He gritted his teeth. “ _No one_ deserves to be used. No one deserves to live just to be a weapon for your selfish desires. _No one_.” He looked up at him, ignoring the obvious surprise in his features. “Not even them. Not even you.”

“…you seem to speak from experience, Vongola.” Mukuro replied softly, from Bianchi’s body. Softly, but _thoughtfully_. “You’re interesting, Vongola…I have a proposition for you.” He switched to Gokudera’s body as he said this, smirking in a way that made Tsuna’s skin crawl.

“…what?”

“As you can see…my possession is forcing your friends to move. And every second we drag on this fight…they lose more blood.”

He bit his lip, tensing up as he realized he was _right_. Every second they stayed standing they were losing blood. At this rate they were surely going to die of blood loss in a couple of minutes.

“…what do you want?”

“I’ll let go of your friends if you let me possess you.”

“You…what? You want _what_?”

“Did you not hear me, Vongola?” Mukuro smirked. He hated the amusement on his face.

“N-No I heard you. You’re just…going to make me choose? How fucking _cruel_ can you be?” He asked with a glare, it only darkened when Mukuro laughed.

“ _Kufufufu_ I wouldn’t _stall_ if I were you Vongola…your friends are fading fast. You’re the kind of person who would take a knife in your gut for some girl, right? Then…I would make my decision fast.”

“I-I…” He couldn’t _accept_ , that would be giving Mukuro free reign of his body…free reign over the Vongola. He would be used as a weapon – _at least he would have control over the decision this time…_

“Are you _hesitating_?” Mukuro smirked.

“…you _fucking asshole_.” Tsuna muttered under his breath. “You…you’re so cruel. Throwing away people’s _feelings_ and _lives_ like this? You aren’t a _ruler_ or some _mythical being_ just because you have the Six Paths!” He growled. “Mukuro…I _will_ defeat you.”

_I may not know how but I will._

Leon began to shine.

 

Not even 30 seconds later, Tsuna found himself with a pair of woolen gloved with 27 marked on them, along with a new bullet.

So of course, Reborn shot him.

And Tsuna was gifted with a new Dying Will.

The gloves changed and orange flames sprouted from his head and gloves. He glared Mukuro down, the power fueled him – it felt so _familiar_ and _warm._

He felt powerful.

“Mukuro…” He was unaware of the orange glow of his eyes as he glared, or how his voice changed into a scary calm. (Why did _Sage Mode_ come into his mind?) “I will defeat you, even if I’m dying…I _refuse_ to lose to someone like you!”

 

This new Dying Will was a _rush_ that Tsuna hardly expected. For the first time in this life, he felt completely _calm_ and _sure_ in his capabilities. His strength felt new yet familiar, as if he had slipped back into his past body. He saw through the illusions easier, (he noticed now they tried to fight against his senses, which also seemed to be on overdrive) and Chikusa and Ken went down easily. 

It was slightly harder to go against Bianchi and Gokudera. He fought not to hurt them, but instead protect _their_ bodies from possible injuries. Reborn was talking behind him to Mukuro – something about how he awakened some _Hyper Intuition_. Made sense, actually.

Once Bianchi and Gokudera were officially unconscious, he turned to Mukuro.

It was time to end this. Once and for all.

 

Mukuro was a hard opponent.

He only knew this because he could gauge him against past lives (strange, how this mode seemed to make it easier for him to ground himself). Not to mention, there was quite a gap in their strength. Mukuro was obviously running not only on his power of the Six Paths, but the experience he’s had fighting before.

But Tsuna knew he could be stronger.

In these next few minutes, he _would_ be.

He called on his flames.

Fighting Mukuro became easier with every second and strangely, Mukuro seemed to be _loving_ it. Loving the implications that it held if he managed to possess Tsuna. How he could easily accomplish his goal of “changing the ugly world” but first, attacking the mafia first.

Not like that would ever happen. Not like Tsuna would allow himself to be used for someone else’s gain. _Never. Again._

Besides, he was _tired_. He felt like he’s heard this spiel of making the world a better place through blood and fear. Maybe because he _has_. He may not have the complete memories for it, but he was sure he’s heard it more than once in the past.

Basically? He wasn’t impressed.

He attacked. Mukuro attacked back. He underestimated his opponent a few times, used his flames…

And in the end, he _purified_ the dark aura around Mukuro.

Or, at least, that’s what Reborn said he did.

 

“It’s over.” Reborn announced, after a moment looking at Mukuro’s body.

“…I…” Tsuna frowned as he let his flames dispel. “…Reborn, did I…did I kill him?” The fear came so suddenly. He didn’t know how to control his power very well yet, and he _knew_ he was very capable of killing someone.

And he didn’t want to. Even if it was someone like Mukuro.

Reborn raised an eyebrow but, seeing the genuine worry on Tsuna’s face, it seemed he decided to indulge him. He walked over to Mukuro’s body and checked for a pulse.

A beat passed.

“He’s fine. Just unconscious.”

Tsuna sighed in relief. “Good…I really do pity him, though.” Tsuna muttered, looking down at Mukuro. “He…feels like _other_ people…who went down the wrong path. Who were wronged and decided the world needed to pay for it.” Sadness crept into Tsuna’s heart. “…I wish I could help him.” He muttered. He was sure he could have done it in his past…but that wasn’t him.

That wasn’t Tsuna.


End file.
